emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
The Key (song)
Not to be confused with the Opheliac-era tour. "The Key" is the twelfth track on Emilie Autumn's Fight Like a Girl''Fight Like a Girl. ''Emilie released an instrumental version of the song as well as a full list of lyrics to the song a few days prior to the release date of FLAG. The song illustrates the scene in the book where Emily is given a key to the Asylum by Madame Mournington, and attempts to free her fellow inmates, but is stopped by Dr. Stockill before the key given to her by Anne takes on a supernatural element and takes the place of the Asylum Key, allowing Emily and the inmates to kill the Doctors and Chasers and take over the Asylum. Lyrics I hear her footsteps running towards me down the hall And by the lantern light I see her body fall She reaches out to me, the Ward Key in her hand She speaks to me in noises I don’t understand The key that taunted me, the key that drove me mad The key that murdered any freedom I once had Is offered to me now, can this be but a dream? My trance is broken by this woman’s dying scream The key now in my hand, from quarantine I race And when I reach the landing every ghostly face Is waiting for me there, commanding me to run The walls are lifting, lockdown’s already begun The staircase shatters as my fate I fly to meet The wood is splintering beneath my stocking feet At last I’m past the gate, at last I’m at the cell That’s kept me from the sun and hidden me in Hell The key that locked us in is now what sets us free The inmates have emerged and now they look to me To lead them to the light, to lead them to the door But as we flee I trip and fall down to the floor Now, as I hit the ground, as painfully I land The key for which I’ve waited years shoots from my hand Then, quick as lightning strikes, the Doctor’s heavy shoe Comes down upon the key, concealing it from view His eyes are burning red with madness, this is when He picks it up and turns to lock us in again I leap upon him for I’ve nothing left to lose He overpowers me and asks the girls to choose He runs his blade across my throat as if to say That he will take my life if they don’t walk away Retreat they do at once, without a second thought They only know that we were free and now we’re not And then I feel my darling Annie’s Master Key From all those years ago, still tied above my knee It glows against my skin but doesn’t cause me pain What happens next I cannot possibly explain It pulls me from the floor, it pulls me towards the gate It fits into the lock and every last inmate Is breathless as the bars swing open with a creak And no one’s seen to move, and no one’s heard to speak Then, all at once, the clock from fifty floors below Is loudly striking four, and suddenly I know What must be done – there can be no one left alive The doctors all must die if we are to survive It’s time to show our strength It’s time that we unite It’s tme to change the game It’s time we learn to fight It’s time this house is ours It’s time we take it back It’s time for bloody war IT’S TIME FOR THE ATTACK! Category:Songs